Reaching Out
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Glinda has found herself in a prison but she doesn't know why? What does it all mean? She made friends with a misterious green girl who may the only person she can turn to.What else can she do but trust that this stranger will help her?
1. Chapter 1

Reaching Out

Glinda screamed, "Get off of me, let go."

The man grabbed her by her golden locks of hair and called out for help. Two other men came and restrained the girl by the arms as the man began to pry a door open. He twisted it open and the two men threw her in. At that the door was pulled quickly shut and a clinking of keys made a soft click at the door as they walked away. It was all quiet, as there footsteps carried away with the jingle of the keys.

Glinda gritted her teeth together as she started to bang against the door, "Let me out! Can't you here me, let me out!"

A stern voice whispered from the shadows, "You won't last one minute if you act like that. This is their place, you go by their rules."

Glinda stopped and spoke just as softly, "Who's there? What rules? What is this place?"

A person walked into the light, they, they were green.

She spoke softly, "Their simple rules, don't talk unless spoken to, don't bring attention to yourself, when hit by those above you never hit back and listen to those above. Because you're new here you right at the bottom of the ladder. If you want to move up, listen to me and do as you're told and maybe, just maybe you'll be let out of here."

Glinda stared, "Who are you and you didn't answer my question, what is this place?"

The green girl smiled, "May I remind you that you broke the first rule, no talking but because you're new so I'll make an exception. I'm Elphaba and this place, well; it'll make your nightmares look like a place of dreams. How old are you? Why do you think that you're here?"

Glinda blinked, "I'm seventeen and I don't know why I'm here."

Elphaba came closer to the light and Glinda saw her properly. Elphaba was half a head taller than her, she was wearing a plain black dress and, from what she could tell, nothing else.

Elphaba stepped forward to get a better look at the girl. She looked as if she had never been in a fight before. She was as old Elphaba was. This girl was wearing a nice pink dress and two shoes.

Elphaba spoke softly, "You should take off your shoes. Someone is bound to steal them from you. It looks like you're my new roommate."

Glinda paused, "What happened to the last one?"

Elphaba looked at the girl gently, "She didn't follow the rules. Don't worry, if you follow me you should be fine but remember you have to follow me to the letter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: You may find this chapter slightly disturbing and I think after the next chapter this story may be rated M.**

That night Glinda closed her eyes, she heard screams, and she heard what she thought sounded like brawls and gun shots. Glinda's eyes tightened close as she quickly put her pillow over a head to, though unsuccessfully muffle the sound. She stiffened as she heard footsteps walk by the door. Then somehow even through all the soft echoing noises, she managed to fall asleep.

Glinda woke early that night, her bed felt like bricks and her pillow felt as if it had been stuffed with rocks. Glinda looked at the girl sleeping in the bed opposite hers, she didn't even move. Glinda looked around to take a better look at her surroundings. The walls were painted a light grey; it was the same for the sheets and wool blanket. There at the end of the bed was a wooden chest. Glinda walked to it and opened the lid. There was nothing but grey clothes in there.

Elphaba opened her eyes and spied the girl going through her trunk. Elphaba looked at the metal clock to see it was five-thirty. She closed her eyes trying to sleep. However the other girl was making to much noise with her shuffling around.

Glinda spoke softly, "Um…Elphaba."

Elphaba sighed, "Yes."

Glinda replied almost shyly, "Was there really gunshots that I heard last night?"

Elphaba relied softly, "Yes."

Glinda spoke even quieter, "Did anyone die?"

Elphaba opened her eyes, "No. They, the guards, they don't kill us. If they were to kill us we would all have died by now. They just sent warning shots to stop brawls people have in their rooms. If you fight with the person you're roomed with, well then one of them is moved, provided they survive to the next morning."

Glinda looked away; she was full of fear. She couldn't even begin to believe that people would act like that.

Elphaba spoke softly, "As I said you'll be fine if you do as you're told. I have no urges to fight you. I never fight if I don't have to."

At that a bell rang through the building, it was six o'clock.

Elphaba sighed, "Put on those grey clothes, they're your uniform."

Glinda blinked, "Why do we have a uniform?"

Elphaba replied gently, "They call this place a 'school', a 'hospital' for the violent to 'rehabilitate' us. It's all lies. This is a prison they put us in to keep us away from society, to protect us from them and them from us. Once you come here you have next to no chance to leave. We are separated into age groups throughout the whole prison. I should know, I've been here since I was seven."

Glinda asked softly, "Why were you brought here?"

Elphaba smiled softly, "People were afraid of my colour. I remember the day well. People came to my house, the authorities, they said they had to take me, that I was causing 'civil unrest'. That I was scaring people. I could see my farther, he was against it, saying how harmless I was, but when they came to get me, he didn't fight to save me. My mother was too drunk to do anything. I remember my sister crying. That's when they knocked me out and I woke up in this room. I've been fighting since just to survive."

Glinda paused as she began to put on her clothes, a very plain grey top and pants with black shoes. She stared at her pink dress not sure what to do with it.

Elphaba sighed, "You'd best leave that on you're bed and your shoes should go under it. No one will come in here but you and me. Some people will try to steal them from you if you bring them out. So show them to no one and tell no one about them and there should be no problem."

Glinda paused, "Why wouldn't you try to take them?"

Elphaba smiled, "I never was fond of pink."

Glinda almost smiled back. At that Elphaba was changed into her grey clothes and took Glinda by the arm almost roughly. They walked out of the door and it was closed behind them. Glinda stared; the whole place was that same grey colour. People walked in large crowds walking in their different directions.

Elphaba took Glinda for a long walk, pushing roughly through the crowds. Glinda couldn't help but stare around in shock. The place was huge at three stories high, and there were rooms right next to each other on each floor, blocked from view with huge metal doors. Eventually the hall ended into a huge area filled with metal tables and seats all bolted down. All the floors higher people shuffled down a round staircase. There she saw people from all ages, from just five up to, from what she could tell, in their thirties.

Elphaba got two metal trays that were sitting on the tables and gave one to Glinda. Glinda looked down at the tray as Elphaba took the girl with her to the food. Elphaba immediately went in front of the long line to one of the many places you could get food. She held Glinda's arm firmly and placed food on of their trays, giving the other to Glinda.

A very tall man that looked twenty spoke angrily, "She can't have that."

Elphaba moved in front of the girl, "She's with me and as long as I'm ahead of you whatever I can get, I can share with my friends."

The man immediately backed down.

Glinda paused as they sat at a table. No one else came to join them.

Glinda asked softly, "Why didn't he fight you?"

Elphaba smiled, "Glinda, you have to understand that reputation can in away be more important than fighting someone. I've been in so many that I doubt anyone wants to risk fighting me. Everyone here has a reputation for one thing or another. You don't just yet. I think I'll have to teach you how to fight. Do you want that?"

Glinda stared, "Do I have a choice?"

Elphaba looked at the girl, "Not really. In a place like this, it's better to get as much help as possible, than be beaten. The guards rarely get involved, they're too scared to and with good reason I can assure you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

That night Glinda turned to look at Elphaba who had her back turned in her own bed.

Glinda asked softly, "Elphaba?"

Elphaba sighed, "You really do talk too much you know."

Glinda spoke shyly, "I just have one question."

Elphaba spoke with her eyes still closed, "Alright, ask it."

Glinda spoke struggling with her words, "Did you really mean it when you said that we were friends?"

Elphaba turned to look at the other girl, "Of course I did."

Glinda questioned softly, "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Elphaba smile but decided not to point out that she'd asked more than one question. "Simple, I know how hard it can be here. I just thought you might need someone there for you, to help."

Glinda returned the smile, "Thank you."

At that Glinda closed her eyes and turned her back at the girl leaving Elphaba staring in shock. Elphaba had never been thanked for anything before and as a result left her stunned. She was shock at how those words made her feel better, to help someone else. She's helped people before but never had anyone actually thanked her for it. Elphaba just stared as she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning the bell rang. Glinda got up far too glad to actually leave the bed. Elphaba looked at the girl, already in her uniform. Glinda yawned, stumbling into her clothes.

Glinda asked tiredly, "What are we doing today?"

Elphaba made her bed, "We'll be going to school today."

Glinda fumbled with her shoes, "Why didn't we go yesterday?"

Elphaba glanced at the girl who definitely wasn't a morning person. "Well just like any school we had the weekend off."

Glinda paused as she started to fix her hair in the small bathroom they shared, "What about the older people, those in their thirties, what are they doing here?"

Elphaba smiled, "Are you forgetting I told you this was a school, sort of a school for prisoners. People come here to get an education. We have an outside area, a few recreational activities we can do, an eating area, those are the areas shared. The classes are based on age groups and peoples talents. We even have a library. Everything is clean and well kept. The whole outside is watched by guards and the halls are patrolled by night."

Glinda stared, "Do people who are older allowed to come and where did you get that black dress from?"

Elphaba shook her head, "Again too many questions. People who are out of their thirties don't come because this is not a prison for their age group. As for where I got my dress, well, let's just say I have my connections in this place."

Elphaba soon opened the door and Glinda took the hold of the green girl's arm. Elphaba walked the girl again roughly through the crowds until they came to the large open area. They took their trays and got breakfast and made their way to their usual seats from yesterday.

Glinda asked softly, "What recreational activities are there?"

Elphaba sighed barely eating her food, "I'm honestly not used to talking this much. Well there is archery, that's my favourite, sword fighting, another favourite; I do those about twice a week. There is also dancing and singing, two things I would rather stay away from."

Glinda smiled, "I would love to do the dancing. Elphaba will you take the class with me, please?"

Elphaba looked at the girl with a bored face, "I don't dance."

Glinda pouted, "Please, oh Elphie please. I'll do anything, just dance with me. I don't want to dance alone."

Elphaba blinked, "Elphie?"

Glinda smiled softly, "It's a nickname. It sort of just came out. So will you, please?"

Elphaba looked at the girl, she looked for the first time in place hopeful and Elphaba wanted to help her.

Elphaba gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine but today I teach you to fight and I'll teach you an hour a day. Is that clear?"

Glinda's face broke into a very broad smile as she flung her arms around the girl, "Thank you, thank you so much! Yes I'll learn to fight, I don't care. I get to dance."

At first Elphaba stiffened at the contact and then slowly put arms around the excited girl gently patting her back. "Alright then, calm down before you get a heart attack or something."

Glinda was smiling broadly as she finished her very unappetising meal.

In class that morning they were to learn about sorcery and as Glinda and Elphaba realised, they were both in _exactly _the same class for every lesson.

In that lesson they were taught how to levitate their pens with a flick of their fingers. Elphaba did rather well where as Glinda on the other hand made her pen change colour from blue to red. Elphaba laughed a bit and went to help the girl. Glinda gave a grateful look and Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the girl.

When Glinda made the pen float she squealed, "Elphaba look I did it, I actually did it."

Elphaba smiled softly, "Yes you did my sweet, you really did."

Again Glinda hugged Elphaba tightly and Elphaba hugged her back softly. That day they went through all their lessons with Elphaba's surprise the bubbly girl actually taking them all very seriously.

By the end of the day they had their dinner and Glinda ate it with a small smile looking at the other girl.

Elphaba asked softly, "Are you good at dancing?"

Glinda looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I used to be very good at it. What about you?"

Elphaba blinked, "I've never danced once in my life."

Glinda stared in shock, "You've never what?"

Elphaba looked away, "I've never danced."

Glinda shook her head, "Well you should, lucky you met me. Now you'll see how it's done."

Elphaba shook her head, "I've never really desired to 'see how it's done' before."

Glinda shrugged, "Don't worry when we're done you'll love dancing so much that you'll be thanking me."

Elphaba smiled, "Somehow I just don't see that happening."

Glinda shrugged and both girls finished their meals. When they finished Elphaba took Glinda by the hand and again they walked through a too large crowed.

Glinda looked around, "Seriously how many people are here?"

Elphaba glanced at the girl, "One thousand, one hundred and eleven."

Glinda blinked at the precision of Elphaba's figure. Elphaba took the girl until they came through a door and they were in a large open area. Glinda breathed in the air. She hadn't been outside in while and it felt good to have fresh air instead of glaring at it from barred windows. Glinda looked around to find them in a large open space, with grey brick walls about a hundred meters tall that circled the whole prison. There was what she thought looked like guards on top of the walls watching them from below. The space had grey bricks laid along the ground. She stared in amazement at the patch of grass on the other side of the area with a few trees and flowers.

Glinda spoke while still looking around to find people of all ages talking to one another, "Where are we?"

Elphaba shook her head, "Where in the court yard. Now come, I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Glinda turned to Elphaba as the girl began to teach her the basics drilling them over and over again the different actions. Then at the near end of the lesson Elphaba got the girl to do five laps with her around the _very _large courtyard.

Glinda huffed at the end, "Are we doing this again tomorrow?"

Elphaba smiled, "Yes and the next day and the next."

Glinda moaned as she sat on the grass feeling soar, "Great, maybe I shouldn't have made that deal. I feel all soar and I bet I'll feel worse tomorrow."

Elphaba sat next to the girl smiling, "Don't you like push ups or sit ups?"

Glinda almost glared at Elphaba, "No, in fact I hate them. I can't believe I accepted to let you do this. I bet tomorrow is going to be worse. You should have warned me."

Elphaba laughed, "No then you wouldn't have accepted. Sure tomorrow will be worse but sooner or later it'll get easier."

Glinda glared at the other girl again not really believing her. This was going to be a very long time of serving a sentence she didn't even know why she had. She moaned again as she lay on the grass dedicated to not moving one inch for a very long time. Then she smiled as the sun came out and Elphaba lay next to the girl smiling as well. It always felt good to feel the sun after being put in their prison cells.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided after this chapter that this story should be M. Be careful if you read this, it contains violence and you may think it disturbing. **

**Chapter 4:**

Glinda was in bed that night still sore, so sore that that bloody bed actually felt comfortable for a change. When it had been time to go Glinda had a complained and moaned and groaned walking stiffly behind Elphaba. All the while the other girl laughed without even looking tired. Glinda glared at her the whole time and just collapsed without even bothering to put on her grey pyjamas. No she lay there still as anything not making one word.

Eventually they both fell asleep with Elphaba smiling in a very annoying amusement.

Glinda woke and looked at Elphaba who was still sleeping. She got up trying to move her joints slowly and strangely she felt somewhat better than yesterday but still very tender. Glinda slowly got up and went to the bathroom for a good warm shower; it was an hour before the bell would ring so she had time.

Elphaba woke at the sound of pouring water. She looked around to see Glinda's messy bed and smiled. Elphaba went under her bed and pulled out a box, opened the lid and pulled out a book. She began to read.

Glinda came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Glinda looked at Elphaba, "Elphie I thought you were sleeping. What are you reading?"

Elphaba looked up only to immediately look down after seeing Glinda in just a towel going a darker shade of green. "I was but the water woke me. Um, I'm reading about the history of OZ and the origins of the different colonies that came here over ten thousand years ago, by the sea from different lands."

Glinda paused, "What does that book say?"

Glinda moved to sit on her bed, fixing up her hair.

Elphaba spoke softly, "Well it's all theories really about the ancient times of OZ, but it talks about the theory with the most evidence behind it. About how the Animals were here first, and were native, and then, well, how different people and tribes came and called OZ their own during the great age of exploration. They say it was these groups that domesticated the Animals into the dumber animals; and that it is absolutely amazing, that even after all this time that Animals still exist."

Glinda nodded, "I see. I've never been one for history though that is interesting; the thought of my ancestors, those people coming from all kinds of different places. It would explain the differences in cultures and people from all regions of OZ."

Elphaba agreed, "Indeed. It's what experts dedicate their lives to. Coming up with different reasons for why things are the way they are and how they came to be with hard proof to back their claim."

Glinda just gave Elphaba a small smile. She'd never heard the girl speak so passionately before. Glinda began to get changed into a grey dress.

Glinda once again fumbled with her shoes, "Miss Elphaba I do believe today that we have our dancing lessons."

This time Elphaba moaned, "Great."

Glinda smiled naughtily, "Come now it won't be that bad. Besides it'll be fun."

Elphaba put her book down as the bell rung. "You say that now."

Glinda smiled as she stood and grabbed Elphaba's hand and they pushed together through the crowds. As they came for breakfast they sat their seats smiling happily to one another.

Then a man approached the, he looked thirty-five and no doubt had taken good care of himself.

He smiled, "Well Elphaba who do we have here. A pretty little thing for sure. Shall I take care of her for you?"

Elphaba stood in front of Glinda, "Don't touch her."

He turned his head to the side, "I just want to have fun with her. Like your last roommate. She was fun, too bad she didn't live too long."

Elphaba's face went dark, "I won't let you touch her."

He just smiled and went to push through Elphaba. Elphaba hit him hard. He laughed. They began to fight and Glinda stared in shock. Once the fight had started nothing was going to stop it. After awhile the man had pinned Elphaba to the ground. Everyone laughed, howling in approval.

Elphaba then smiled and muttered a few words and the man's face turned to shock. He was choking. He drew his hands to his throat trying to stop it but nothing worked. After a few minuted he fell on top of Elphaba as his entire body went limp. Elphaba moved his body off her own and stood. Everyone stared at her in fear. Elphaba smiled. Everyone always feared her but sometimes she had to remind them why they were scared of her.

She had a bloody face and a few scrapes on her legs and arms but other than that she was perfectly fine.

Elphaba walked to Glinda who back from her. Elphaba's face became confused at this.

Elphaba spoke softly, "Glinda, don't, please. I can't be alone, not again."

Glinda couldn't help but stare at the girl who looked like a nightmare to her. Elphaba's face turned to stone as she walked away through the crowed, people backed away from her, as if they saw death himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Elphaba then walked to the hospital wing of the prison, all by herself. She had no doubt the guards had already disposed of the body. When she got to the nurse, her face was cleaned to find that it had been mainly her nose that had bled though it wasn't broken. She had the wounds on her arms and legs taken care of quickly and she left the always filled hospital wing.

Again Elphaba felt alone and it was horrible. For once she had taken down her walls to be with the girl who turned her away. The girl had seen her for what Elphaba believed herself to be, a monster. True that the other man had fought her, and Elphaba had killed him in cold blood; as revenge for her old roommate and to protect Glinda. Of course no one else was going to see it like that. Especially not Glinda.

Elphaba walked back into the room, their bedroom. Glinda was sitting on her bed. The girl flinched when she saw Elphaba. Elphaba couldn't help but feel hurt at that.

Elphaba sat on her bed opposite Glinda, "Do you really want to know what happened to my old roommate?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, still scared but nodded.

Elphaba went on, speaking in a low whisper, "She was a very good friend of mine, and we'd been friends for about two years. One day a gang of five boys attacked us. I killed about two of them and three of them ran away from us. She called for help and the guards took me to the hospital wing. I had been there for two weeks. In that time, that man, the one who approached you, did horrible things to her. It was so bad that by the end he killed her. He didn't even get a punishment, but then again no one does in this place.

"So I finally had a chance to get back at him. He made it easier giving me a reason."

Glinda asked quietly, "What was the reason?"

Elphaba looked at the girl, "You were."

That night Glinda lay in her bed thinking about what Elphaba said. She still was afraid of her but hadn't she saved her?

Glinda turned to see Elphaba lying down in her bed. "Elphie?"

Elphaba opened her eyes after failing to fall asleep. "Yes."

Glinda looked into the girl's eyes trying to say something but nothing came out.

So Elphaba talked for her, "Glinda, I do bad things but this is a very bad place. After awhile you find that you can't survive here without doing bad things, because of the people here. There are people that you could barely think are people, people who have lost all sense of reality of the outside world. Why do you think the guards are afraid of us?

"It's because we have no limits to the bad things we can do. Glinda you have to understand, this is my home and I wouldn't fit in in the outside world. I don't understand their society and their rules, I only understand these I rules. I grew up with them and they're the only thing I understand as a certainty.

"Take those away and I would be lost. Remember what I told you, this is a prison they put us in to keep us away from society, to protect us from them and them from us."

Glinda stared in shock and spoke softly, "This is your home."

Elphaba nodded, "Yes."

Glinda blinked still confused.

Elphaba breathed a heavy sigh, "Good night Glinda."

At that Elphaba turned to sleep, leaving both girls with the same sinking heavy feeling of loneliness.

Glinda got up at the bell that morning to find she was alone in their room. She got changed into her clothes, pulling on her pants. She walked out the door trying to pass through the crowd. When Glinda came to the eating area she saw Elphaba sitting at their spot with two trays of food. Glinda walked to the girl and hesitated before sitting next to her.

Elphaba turned to face her, "Glinda I'm sorry that I scared you. I never meant to hurt you."

Glinda smiled softly, "Its fine, I…"

Elphaba looked at the girl who wouldn't even look at her.

Elphaba looked away, "I know you think I'm a monster…"

Glinda interrupted her, "No I don't, your not, it's just all of this. I'm not used to anything here. I don't understand anything. This place scares me Elphie. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of being here. Yet every time I see something violent, the thought that I could be killed so easily, it scares me to the point where I can't really describe."

Elphaba moved forward and put her arms around the girl who whimpered into the girls arms. Glinda put two arms around Elphaba, holding her tightly.

Glinda whispered, "I just need to know I have someone there for me that I can trust, someone that'll care."

Elphaba held the girl in her arms, "Glinda I told you I would help you and I will and don't you think otherwise."

Glinda nodded, "Okay."

Elphaba smiled burying her face into the girl's hair, "I'll be there for you, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

That day had gone quietly as the girls went through their classes without speaking a word. They did their work and sat next to one another smiling softly, glancing at one another as if having wordless conversations.

That night the two girls went to bed. It began to snow silently outside their large barred window. Glinda woke that morning and withdrew the curtains to see a large blanket of snow covered everywhere. She smiled softly staring out the window. Elphaba woke at the light and looked up tiredly.

Glinda looked at the girl, "Look Elphie, it's snowing."

Elphaba tiredly looked out the window from the top of her bed and moaned. "I hate snow."

Glinda rolled her eyes, "You know I am beginning to think you hate everything that is remotely fun."

Elphaba slammed her head into her bed and pushed her pillow on head. "No, I just hate everything you find fun."

Glinda huffed, "Well that's hardly fair. Is it winter?"

Elphaba peered at the girl from under her pillow. "Glinda this prison is on the mountain tops. That means we get snow for eight months a year. Trust me it may be all fun and fluffy now but sooner or later you'll get dead sick of it. I was just starting to enjoy myself to. Glinda look forward to months without heat, getting wet and runny noses. Trust me if you thought it was cold before, well, you'll really understand it now with a new appreciation. Not to mention the sun won't exist until the snow ends."

Glinda shook her head, "You really do know how to take the joy out of things."

Elphaba shook her head, "And you have a way to make me feel guilty."

Glinda smiled, "Good."

At that Elphaba stuck out her tongue from under the pillow and Glinda laughed loudly and Elphaba joined in smiling broadly. At that Glinda slowly backed to her bed and hit Elphaba with her pillow. Elphaba yelped grabbing at her own pillow as they began to fight each other joyously. Until Glinda fell right on top of Elphaba on her bed and blinked in shock.

Elphaba stared at the girl, "I think I'm yet to understand you."

Glinda smiled, "I could say the same for you."

Elphaba smiled, "Alright."

Elphaba moved forward to tickle at the girl who sighed.

Glinda shook her head, "Why must everyone assume I'm ticklish?"

Elphaba smiled, "Are you sure your not?"

At that Elphaba tickled the girl and Glinda eyes widened as she began to laugh. Elphaba laughed as well and Glinda tickled the other girl back.

Soon after as they caught their breaths Glinda breathed, "What in heavens was that?"

Elphaba smiled cheekily, "A ticklish spell. It's a wonderful spell, though does have the nasty side effect of making me just as ticklish."

Glinda shook her head, "You really are wicked."

Elphaba smiled back at the girl, "Of course I am, now we lets get ready before the morning bell."

Glinda shook her head smiling. That had been the first time in years she'd laughed by being tickled and it really was an odd feeling, though in a very good way. Elphaba quickly put on her clothes glaring somewhat at the snow outside. Glinda smiled broadly at Elphaba's face. Elphaba looked at Glinda and a small smile reached her lips.

Glinda started to put on her uniform, the dress this time and Elphaba got into a pair of pants and a top.

Glinda sat behind Elphaba as she finished with her shoes.

Elphaba blinked, "What are you doing?"

Glinda smiled, "Don't you worry. Now sit back."

Elphaba felt Glinda reach for her shoulders moving her back. Elphaba felt the elastic in her hair fallout.

Elphaba moved her head to look at Glinda, "What are you doing?"

Glinda sighed seriously, "Hush, your hair is annoying me."

At that Glinda moved Elphaba's head to the front and Elphaba blinked as she felt Glinda move the brush through her hair. Glinda hummed softly to herself while she gently worked through the nots in Elphaba's hair. Elphaba blinked in surprise, she actually thought she liked her friend fixing her hair though it did feel odd.

Glinda spoke softly, occupied with her work, "You know you do have nice hair. You should leave it out more often."

Elphaba felt her face warm in embarrassment, "Thank you."

Glinda smiled softly, "Well it is very nice."

At that Glinda finished leaving the girls hair out. Elphaba turned to look at Glinda.

Glinda grinned, "Yes, very nice indeed."

Elphaba asked softly, "Do you know were I could see myself?"

Glinda smiled softly, she thought it was the silliest question Elphaba had ever asked. "Yes, the bathroom."

Elphaba nodded; again embarrassed she went to look at herself in the mirror almost shyly and stared at herself. She looked at herself in almost shock. Glinda saw her from the door.

Glinda asked softly, "So what do you think?"

Elphaba replied softly, "I think it looks nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

After breakfast the two of them hurried to class. Elphaba smiled slightly as her hair swayed around her face. That lesson the two of them were taught about the vtal importance of levitation and how to make different varieties of the spell, from simply flouting objects and making it so an object will fly at will of the person who cast the spell. Making it so that the object will levitate whenever and however the person wants it to, almost to the point where the object has a personality of its own.

Elphaba listened with Glinda, they both found it somewhat interesting, though maybe not as much interest as was expected of them. However that changed completely when a pen fell on each of their heads and the teacher smiled telling them to pay attention. Which they did with a new grown interest as everyone laughed, Elphaba even smiled as she rubbed her head.

By their last lesson Elphaba walked with Glinda to dinner.

Elphaba whispered to the girl, "Look I have an idea. Today I have archery and tomorrow I have sword fighting. So instead of me teaching you to fight, would you like to join me for those to lessons?"

Glinda looked at the girl and thought about it for a moment and came up with an answer. "Alright but only if you help me. I never was good at that sort of thing."

Elphaba smiled, "I think you underestimate yourself but I will help you. You'll be fine Glinda, you always are."

At that the two of them sat for dinner and ate whatever it was that was presented on their trays. Afterwards the girls walked out into the courtyard and Glinda shivered at the cold wishing she had a jacket or something. Glinda looked around to find targets sitting on the grass and people lined with bows and arrows at the other side of the courtyard. Elphaba took the girl with her picking up a bow and gave it to her with an arrow.

Glinda took them awkwardly glancing nervously at Elphaba. "I'm not sure what to do."

Elphaba smiled, "Just do what you think and I'll fix you up later. I want to see what you can do."

Glinda let out a huge breath of air. She held her bow out in front of her and placed her arrow at the string. She tugged back the sting awkwardly and barely brought it half way, trying to aim for the target and let go. The arrow barely made it halfway across the courtyard.

Glinda sighed, "I told you I'm hopeless."

Elphaba smiled, "Hardly, you did quiet a good job without any training, besides this is your first time."

Glinda shook her head not really believing the other girl.

Elphaba moved forward, "Let me show you how it's done."

At that Elphaba got the bow and picked up an arrow aiming for the target and hit in it in a few swift movements.

Glinda huffed, "I'll never be able to do that."

Elphaba shook her head, "Courage girl. You can do whatever you want as long as you put your mind to it. You won't with way of thinking. Now show me again how you pulled the arrow."

Glinda moved forward taking the bow; she awkwardly pulled back the arrow in a very similar possession as the last time. Elphaba moved to straighten the girls stance, fixed her grip and her stance. She then brought the girls hand further back.

Elphaba whispered, "Alright now aim, steady, that's it, now release."

Glinda let go of the arrow and it went the full length of the courtyard but missed the target entirely.

Glinda moaned, "I told you I can't do this."

Elphaba smiled, "Glinda you're not going to hit it on your first lesson unless it was some sort of hidden talent. You're going to have to work at it. Besides you're improving. That's all I really ask for Glinda, for you to focus and try as hard as you can."

Glinda smiled at the encouragement and they continued to practice for the rest of the lesson under Elphaba's watchful eye.

That night Glinda went to bed with sore arms and Elphaba smiled proudly.

Elphaba spoke happily lying on her bed, "You did a well."

Glinda looked at the other girl, "Thanks. I just can't wait until pulling back a long string won't make my arms feel they their about to fall off."

Elphaba smiled, "Did you know the string was originally animal guts."

Glinda wrinkled her nose, "Do I really have to know that?"

Elphaba shrugged as she got a book out from under bed, "Probably not."

Glinda asked, "Do we get jackets or jumpers for this weather?"

Elphaba looked at the girl, "Yes but not until the weather gets colder and then we have to keep it and not lose it until next year because their not going to give you another one."

Glinda replied bluntly, "It's going to get colder?"

Elphaba laughed, "I told you the snow quickly becomes horrible."

At that Elphaba put her book down and went to her chest and got out a rather heavy looking grey jacket and flung it to Glinda.

Elphaba smiled softly, "Keep it. I'll be fine until they give out others. It'll probably be too big for you but that's okay, sometimes it nice to have something really warm to wear. It may be ugly but it'll do its job."

Glinda smiled softly, "Thanks."

Elphaba shrugged, "Don't mention it. It's not like I'm risking fisticuffs for you or something. Besides it's a bit too small for me."

Glinda smiled as she put it on. It was a bit too big but did the job perfectly. Glinda peered at what Elphaba was reading and frowned at the title.

Elphaba glanced up at the girl, smiling as she returned to her book, "It's about conspiracies against the Wizard of OZ and how authorities are doing such a crap job on covering themselves."

Glinda stared, "Isn't it dangerous having a book like that?"

Elphaba laughed, "It's actually illegal to have anything like the books I read but I keep them secretly. I have connections that find them and secretly give them to me."

Glinda stared at shock, "You trust telling that to me?"

Elphaba smiled at the girl, "Of course. You forget that you're my friend."

Glinda frowned, "How do you know I'm not someone who'll tell on you?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I don't, but then again you could say the same for me."

Glinda smiled, "I guess so. Well you're secrets are safe with me."

Elphaba glanced at the girl, "Glinda I trust you and I believe with good reason."

Glinda smiled, "I trust you too, even if you can be a pain."

Elphaba raised her eyebrow, "Honestly you really are strange."

At that Glinda laughed throwing her pillow at the girl. It landed right on Elphaba's face. Elphaba again put down her book and moved forward hit Glinda with her own pillow.

Glinda screamed in giggles, "Alright I give up."

Elphaba smiled as she put the pillow on the bed. Glinda moved forward and jumped at Elphaba and they both fell to the ground.

Elphaba stared at the girl, "Why did you do that for?"

Glinda smiled, "To get back at you."

At that Elphaba laughed, still not really understanding her friend. She held her, gently kissing Glinda on the forehead with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Elphaba woke that morning with a tap on her door. She rubbed her eyes as she answered it. When the door opened, there was a young boy who stood there, he look about twelve. Elphaba looked down the hall to find a group of about six of them staring from a save distance behind a corner. Elphaba looked down at the boy, he looked terrified.

She yawned, "Can I help you?"

His eyes widened, "Umm…Please don't hurt me."

Elphaba smiled, "Boo."

At that the boys face broke in fear as he ran to his friends saying how scared he was. It was obvious that he was dared to do that by his friends and she shook her head, closing the door with a loud thud. She looked at the clock; it was one in the morning, brilliant. Couldn't they have done that a little later in the morning?

Glinda looked at Elphaba, "Who was it?"

Elphaba shook her head, "Just some kid thinking how brave he could be. Goodness this happens at least a few times a month. You have no idea how annoying it gets."

Glinda shook her head burying it in into her pillow, "And you say that you don't understand me. You're stranger than me."

Elphaba glanced at the girl, "Could we have this conversation later? I'm tired."

Glinda yawned, "That's what happens when you stay up late reading, don't blame me."

Elphaba snapped, "Shut up Glinda."

Glinda stuck out her tongue as she pulled her blanket over her head bringing the conversation to an end. Elphaba moaned putting her back to the girl, trying to fall asleep.

Elphaba woke that morning to the sound of a shower. She wondered if that was going to be a common thing with Glinda. She looked at her clock, it was five-thirty. She yawned still tired; she was tempted to give classes a miss. Elphaba got up stretching with Glinda in her dress and jacket moving to sit on her bed opposite Elphaba.

Glinda spoke softly, "Elphaba I need to talk to you. This morning I found myself unable to sleep, so I went for a walk in the courtyard. I couldn't stop thinking about what you had told me and Elphaba I really don't think your bad person. I think you're a person put into a horrible situation where you have to do anything to live. Even if that means being brought to do bad things. I honestly don't think you're bad."

Elphaba stared at girl. She'd never seen the girl look so serious before as if she'd put a lot of thought into those very simple words.

Glinda breathed, "After all it's not like you chose to be here. This place changed you, yet to some degree I think that you are a very strong girl who is in a way, just as normal as me."

Elphaba looked at the girl, "Do you truly believe that?"

Glinda looked at the other girl with such seriousness that it was intimidating. "Yes."

Elphaba replied softly, "Glinda the difference between you and me is I don't have a soul. You're compassionate, you're very words show that but me, I wouldn't be so forgiving or understanding."

Glinda smiled softly with that stone look still buried in her eyes, "You say that yet in the end you helped me. So for someone without a soul, you truly do seem to have a very good grasp on compassion and understanding."

Elphaba looked away, almost ashamed, "I didn't just do it for that reason. Glinda I was lonely, I wanted to have someone to talk to. I can be very selfish, it was another action taken for survival, if you would like to use your terms."

Glinda smiled softly, "It still doesn't stop the fact that I would probably be dead by now if you hadn't have taken me under your wing."

As those final words were said the bell sounded it the distance and Glinda pulled out a grey dress for Elphaba to wear and moved behind the girl. Glinda gently started to brush her hair once more. Elphaba stared; this was the last thing she'd expected to be talking about with Glinda and yet the discussion distracted her. As if a new light was shed on her situation. She'd never thought of it like that, it wasn't her choice; she'd never thought of that, it simply never occurred to her.

Especially the fact Glinda had said that she may have actually been considered, well, normal. That was the last thing she'd thought of herself. The brush seemed to help sooth her and distract her from what Elphaba considered to be rather disturbing thoughts. However Elphaba couldn't help be dwell on what had been said. As if it was too tempting. Elphaba loved to analyse things from all angles, and when a new view was brought to her, it was very hard to resist. However the fact that this was about herself scared Elphaba, because she was afraid at what she may find.

Glinda softly tugged at Elphaba's hair, pulling through those stiff nots until her hair was lovely and straight without the slightest bit of a tangle. Elphaba stood to put on her dress. Glinda looked out to see the beautiful snow. Her fingers gently pressed on the glass. It was cold. Glinda smiled softly.

Elphaba moved forward putting her arms around the girl. "We should go or we'll miss breakfast."

Glinda shrugged, "I don't feel like breakfast."

Elphaba put her chin on the girl's curls staring out of the window with her. "What would you like to do?"

Glinda moved slightly back, "Nothing really. I just want to look out the window."

Elphaba smiled, "Alright but then we have to go to classes."

Glinda spoke slightly distracted, "Okay.'

Soon, or at least it felt too soon, the bell rung and Glinda took Elphaba by the hand. They both went to their classes that day thoughtfully. When they did Natural Science Elphaba seemed to show a passion for the class and Glinda couldn't hide a smile at that. Glinda rarely saw Elphaba truly passionate about something and when she did, she couldn't help but feel affection towards the girl.

When all their lessons finished Elphaba turned to Glinda as they began to close their books. "We have sword fighting today."

Elphaba had such a fiery look of happiness and she seemed to find a sanctuary from her thoughts.

Glinda merely smiled softly, "It would appear so. I look forward to being taught by you."

Elphaba stared, "What happened to all you're silly complaints?"

Glinda had a gleam in her eye, "Well I figured I have all lesson and night for that."

Elphaba froze in near surprise. She wished she hadn't asked the question.

That lesson Glinda seemed to complain little as she held the surprisingly heavy weapon in her hands attempting to use it properly and as instructed, only to come up short. Glinda didn't appear that good at it though she did put all her effort into her work and Elphaba couldn't help but admire that.

As they walked to their room Glinda trudged along not caring that she was walking clumsily. She felt tired, sore and exhausted and she didn't exactly care for anything else but to lie on her bed.

When they got into their room, Glinda lay on her bed with a sigh, "I think I'll never be happier I never see another sword for the rest of my life."

Elphaba laughed, "I think you're moping a little too much."

Glinda glanced at Elphie, "That's more than easy for you to say. You don't even look tired."

Elphaba smiled, "I still say you're exaggerating."

At that Glinda gave up too tired to argue and turned to her back slowly and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Elphaba looked at the girl, noticing that she'd been too tired to even take off her shoes before she'd drifted to sleep. Elphaba then stood and took off Glinda's shoes and socks kicking them under the bed.

Elphaba then got to her bed and began to read about the ancient histories of OZ while she heard Glinda's light snores lulling in sleepy tunes in the background.

**A/N: Please be patient you're going to find out why Glinda is at that prison really soon just give it a few chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Elphaba woke that morning to the bell and put on her clothes. Glinda was still asleep so Elphaba moved to open the window and Glinda's eyes opened slowly. Elphaba brought a dress to end of Glinda's bed. Glinda sat up looking her roommate. Her eyes looked still drowsy and Elphaba laughed. Glinda frowned adorably as she got into her dress.

Elphaba sighed, "We don't have classes to day; so do you want to do anything?"

Glinda replied softly, "Not in particular."

Elphaba smiled, "Do you by chance want to know where I get my illegal books from?"

Glinda smiled in interest, "Sure."

At that they went straight to the library as they put their washing down a shoot, as Glinda learnt that it was the washing day. When they got to the library Glinda looked around in shock. It was an enormous area with books on shelves for up to three stories high. Glinda stared with her mouth gaping, the whole place was crammed with books with shelves parallel each other down about every hallway.

Elphaba smiled as she took the girls hand and walked her with her until they came to a single desk with a brown door with a golden handle behind it. As far as Glinda could tell there was little to no people here.

Glinda asked softly, "Why isn't anyone here?"

Elphaba looked at the girl gently, "Not many people really come here. It's not exactly everyone's favourite place. Some people only come here for school work."

At that Elphaba nocked at the desk and a voice came from behind the door.

It called, "Be out in a minute."

Glinda blinked at a young man who came out of the door holding three books. He looked about nineteen. He had short dirty blond hair, brown eyes, was tall with fair skin and wore a broad smile.

He laughed, "How'd I know it would be you? Elphaba you're back early. So what book do you want?"

Elphaba smiled at him gently, "It's wonderful to see you too. Samson Grimshaw this is Miss Glinda Upland."

Samson's eyes immediately gave Glinda a smile as his eyes met hers, "It's wonderful to meet you. It's always a pleasure to meet one of Elphaba's companions."

Almost instantly Elphaba knew there was something wrong. Sam was being kind yet distantly so through politeness. Elphaba looked at him as if to ask what it was and he glanced at her with a lovely distant smile.

Elphaba turned to Glinda, "Do you want to look through the books?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, "Alright, could you help me?"

Elphaba almost laughed, "Yes." She then lowered her voice, "I'll talk with you later."

Samson merely nodded, "As you should, I have some pressing news to tell you right away."

Elphaba gave him a lasting glance as she took Glinda's hand to look around.

Glinda asked softly, "How long have you two known one another?"

Elphaba looked at her friend and smile softly, "Awhile. I've known him since we were children, we've been friends since. He basically is given access to all the books, including the documents that normally only higher guards are allowed to look at."

Glinda paused, "But isn't that meant to be restricted information?"

Elphaba grinned, "Yes, however the guards think he's on their side, let's just say they think he's giving them information on us when really it's the other way around. Therefore he's given access to things like why people are here and all sorts of secret documents, like my illegal books."

Glinda smiled softly, "So you're really close."

Elphaba nodded, "You could say that, but were only friends. So what books are you looking for?"

Glinda looked at Elphaba, "Well I really wanted to look for a book on architecture and one on poetry."

Elphaba turned to the girl, "I didn't know you liked poetry."

Glinda smiled softly, "I don't, not really."

Elphaba paused to ask, "Then why…"

Glinda replied quickly, slightly embarrassed, "Because, poetry reminds me of home."

Elphaba frowned, "Oh, alright then, well follow me."

With that Elphaba led Glinda through the different shelves until she had given the girl two books, one on architecture and the other on poetry. Glinda went to the desk and had both books stamped and handed to her.

Samson almost forced himself to speak calmly to Elphaba, "I need your help in the back for a book that you will probably want."

Elphaba looked at him with a blank face, "Okay please lead the way. Glinda could you please wait here for me?"

Glinda nodded.

Elphaba followed Sam through the door and they walked a few steps before Elphaba stopped him.

She spoke angrily, "Why must you act so horribly? Glinda has done nothing to you. She's a very good young woman and you should treat her as such."

Samson replied, "She is the exact reason why I must speak to you so urgently. Elphaba she's hardly as innocent as she may seem. I decided to do some research about your new roommate and I came up with some very interesting news."

Elphaba stared, "What did you find?"

Samson asked softly, "Did she tell you why she was here?"

Elphaba answered softly, "No, she told me that she didn't know."

Samson's face broke, "Elphaba, the records say that she's here for murder."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Elphaba was silent the whole walk to their room. Glinda was slightly shocked at how Elphaba had changed so quickly from one moment's light-hearted air to that of a blank face of stone. They walked into their room where immediately Elphaba sat on her bed waiting for Glinda to sit opposite her.

As soon as Glinda sat opposite her Elphaba asked harshly, "Glinda tell me why you're here and tell me the truth."

Glinda looked at Elphaba in the eye seriously with confusion, "I don't know and that is the truth."

Elphaba asked softly, "So you promise me that you've never killed someone before."

Glinda answered stonily, "Not once. I would never harm someone if I could help it."

Elphaba looked at Glinda for a long while deciding what to think and weighed up her choices. In the end she played back the last events of the past days in her head. Not once did Glinda display anything like that of a cold blooded killer. She was so sincerely scared when she saw the violence; it almost hurt Elphaba to look at how it affected the girl. No she was no killer.

Elphaba gave a breath of relief, "Well then, that solves it. Glinda you were sent here for a murder. Do you know what happened just before you left, anything that could have claimed that you did something wrong?"

Glinda replied hesitantly, "Before here I was at a university called Shiz. There had recently been a murder to a teacher, an Animal that was openly doing research for Animal rights. It was very controversial and many people didn't agree with it. Me, well I wasn't exactly supportive of it either nor did I like the teacher. It was said he was murdered eventually after a few years of research. Well the night after these people broke into my room and, well, seized me. I remember a voice yell 'That's her, that's the girl'. I travelled for about awhile by train in a cage and eventually came here."

Elphaba nodded, "That explains it. You were obviously set up."

Glinda looked away, "I thought that it might have been the reason but I didn't say anything, I wasn't even sure. I thought it might have been a mistake."

Before any other words were said Elphaba noticed Glinda crying barely able to contain herself. Elphaba moved forward and held the girl. She then realised that it had been a hope for Glinda, that it had all been a mistake; that she would have been let out. Now that was destroyed and Glinda lost all hope, the thing that had left to go on, no matter how small it was.

Glinda whimpered, "I bet my family thinks I'm monster, that I killed someone. I wonder if anyone even misses me."

Elphaba moved forward immediately to hold the poor girl to her. She gently stroked her hair as Glinda cried into her breast. Glinda found that as soon as the other girl held her, any control she had over emotions were completely lost and she cried loudly onto the other girl clinging to her possessively. Elphaba held the girl close letting her cry it all out.

Elphaba whispered softly, "You're not a monster. You're just put in a horrible situation. Glinda you're not alone and as long as you know the truth then we can always explain it to others."

Glinda cried, "No one will believe me. No one will love me, I don't even know if my parents know where I am or if they still love me."

Elphaba blinked, "Glinda you'll be fine. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to take care of you. Now calm, you must look to the future because that's where we push forward to, my sweet that is where we pushed to."

Glinda nodded slowly holding the other girl closer, wishing and hoping that what she said was true. That everything would be fine. After all didn't they all have to push to the future in a horrible place like this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

That night Glinda clung to Elphaba holding her close in their bed. Elphaba held the girl tightly. She didn't know what else to do. It had been too long since she'd have to comfort anyone like this, so she held the girl as she cried in her arms. Eventually Glinda drifted to sleep still clinging to Elphaba. Elphaba held the other girl gaining no sleep that night.

Glinda woke the next morning with a tear stricken face, she looked up to see Elphaba sleeping, holding her close. It felt nice to have someone to hold you, even for a little while. Glinda slowly slipped from the bed and had a long warm shower to slowly melt out the exhaustion.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open at the sound of water. She got up and put on her clothes quickly. She looked up as Glinda walked in wearing a dress. Glinda's face was completely blank as she began to make her bed. Elphaba moved forward and put her arms around the girl. Glinda stopped as she just put on the last pillow, tears again flowed.

Elphaba whispered softly, "We don't have to go to classes today. People tend to go because there is nothing better to do. I think that maybe it would be okay if you missed one day."

Glinda shook her head, "No I'm going to go to class, I want to."

Elphaba nodded slowly, "Alright."

At that they went to their meal and went to all their classes. That whole day went by quietly without any words spoken. Elphaba was there for Glinda the whole time as if expecting the other girl to just break down in front of her at any moment. Glinda noticed Elphaba watching her carefully and tried to pay no attention to that and act as if nothing had happen with little to no succession. Almost everyone noticed and most definitely Elphaba did.

Later they went to bed and quietly as sleep slowly came over them. Glinda slept unsoundly that night by herself, because she simply insisted that she be left alone. Elphaba barely slept as she heard the other girl whimper in her sleep.

That next day was spent rather the same as the last and after dinner Elphaba turned to Glinda.

Elphaba spoke to the girl gently, "Glinda come on, we better get going, and you don't want to be late."

Glinda looked at the other girl confused, "Late for what?"

Elphaba smiled, "Don't you want to dance?"

Glinda smiled softly, "Oh, I'd forgotten. Alright let's go."

Elphaba took the girls hand and led her to the courtyard, the two of them wearing grey dresses and overly big jackets. There they saw a band of sorts, people banging on wooden boxes, clanking spoons together in a rather stable rhythm. People were dancing with partners rather well together. Glinda gave Elphaba a small smile and then grabbed the other girl by the hand as they started to dance. Elphaba wouldn't stop fumbling and almost fell several times and Glinda couldn't help but laugh. Elphaba smiled, the other girl finally seemed to be enjoying herself again.

Sam walked up to the girls with a small smile, "Glinda may I have a dance?"

Glinda looked up at him and nodded, "Yes of course."

Elphaba merely stood by the wall watching the two of them dance.

Glinda asked the boy softly, "Has Elphaba ever kissed anyone?"

Sam laughed, "No not really. Well she was kissed once when she was thirteen by an idiot."

Glinda paused, "How did that happen?"

He glanced down at her with a smile, "Well it was a drunk boy two years older, someone close to her that really liked her but had no courage to own up to it. Well he got too drunk one night and kissed her firmly. Elphaba punched him so hard that she almost broke his nose and bloodied it well enough."

Glinda asked softly, "Who was it?"

Sam sighed, "It was me."

At that Sam had stopped dancing with her.

Elphaba walked to them, "Telling her how I beat you up all that long ago."

Sam nodded, "Yes."

Glinda paused but then Elphaba took the girls hand danced with her again.

Glinda paused, "It must stink losing your first kiss like that."

Elphaba laughed, "It hardly matters, he was just drunk, besides no matter how drunk he gets now he hasn't tried it since."

When the dancing finished everyone rushed inside and as soon as they got to the doorway everyone paused. It was a horrible sight what they all saw. Bodies littered the ground; there were dozens of people bloodied and moaning, some not making a sound at all. Guards gathered around trying to help them and heal them.

Elphaba whispered, "Glinda go to our room now, I need to help these people, Glinda go now."

Before another word could be said Glinda ran down the hall past the bodies, trying not to look at one of them as she went to their room. When she did she slammed the door and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Months had passed and Glinda barely talked anymore. Elphaba had explained to her that there were some small groups of people that liked to think that they ran the place; that they fought each other for land that was their 'territory'. It was really a bunch of cowards trying to act brave. Regardless Glinda wasn't the same. She didn't talk to anyone and she kept to herself. Elphaba kept trying to help her but Glinda wouldn't allow it.

That morning Elphaba attempted to once again to help Glinda and a common scene passed between them as it had for the past few months.

Elphaba spoke to the girl as Glinda began to make her bed. "Glinda look at me."

Glinda kept her eyes to her work; she avoided the other girl's eyes.

Elphaba moved in frustration and grabbed Glinda's arm, forcing the other girl to look at her. "Why can't you look at me? Why can't you listen to me? I want to help you Glinda, that's all, so let me. Why can't you let me do that? Why do I always have to see you like that Glinda? I mean you don't cry, you don't look mad, you don't scream, you don't yell; you just sit there and you're quiet. You don't look at anyone, you don't look at me Glinda, you don't even look at me…"

Glinda looked Elphaba in a fearful shock, not once had Elphaba touched her since that afternoon, she'd asked her how she could help but not once did she yell. What scared her most was Elphaba was crying, that was wrong, Elphaba Thropp never cried; but she was just for her.

Glinda spoke brokenly barely above a whisper, "I just want to go home, that's all I want…"

Elphaba looked at the girl who just went back to making the bed with that same sorrow filled face. She wiped her face as she began to think. How was she going to do it? She was going to leave this place for Glinda no matter what. This place was cutting Glinda, slowly Glinda was turning to ice, and she didn't let anyone come close. She didn't seem to trust anyone and she seemed barely aware of anyone around her. The only real person she spoke was Elphaba but even then it seemed distant and too polite for the close friendship they had grown to become.

Elphaba moved forward and put her arms around Glinda. Glinda barely noticed and turned to look at the other girl. Elphaba was holding her close and she put her arms around her finally settling in the warmth that enveloped her.

Elphaba whispered softly, "I'll take care of you my sweet. I promise. You'll be fine."

Glinda smiled sadly, "I know, we must push on."

Elphaba was caught in her own breath as Glinda gently stroked her back. Glinda gently moved her chin on Elphaba's shoulder as Elphaba's head rested into the girl's hair.

Glinda laughed, "Yes we must push on. Don't cry, don't worry I've got you. You mustn't worry so much about me, about the world around you. I have you and I love you dearly Elphaba. I don't think I've loved someone more who has dedicated so much of themselves to me. You always try so hard for me, to save me. It's heartbreaking Elphaba, the way you try so hard and get so little. I'll be there for you, even if you fall, I'll be the first to catch you because I know you try so hard for me."

Elphaba cried, "Haven't I helped you at all?"

Glinda smiled stroking the girl's hair, "More than you know my love. Now hush or you'll hurt yourself. Water never was your friend."

Elphaba held her tightly, "I'll get you out of here, I promise, I love you Glinda, I hate what this place has done to you. It's killing you."

Glinda smiled holding her tighter still. "That may be so but at least I die in your arms. I believe we should leave but if I must I want it to be with you. I want to be with you Elphaba, so if I leave it's with you or not at all."

Elphaba nodded, "Alright I promise, we'll go together, just you and I."

At that Glinda gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the back of her hand and took hold of it smiling with a silent sweetness as they walked out the door. They spent the day quietly, slowly going through their lessons. By the end of the day Glinda took Elphaba to their room where she smiled softly but no matter what she looked sad. Every motion Elphaba observed of her precious girl seemed forced; as if she was just keeping herself together and it hurt to watch.

When Glinda fell asleep that night Elphaba left the room and walked to the courtyard and stared up at the wall. She looked at it and observed its height and thought. How was she going to get past this? How was she going to do the impossible and escape from this place? As far as she knew it had never been done before but then again it's not as if this place ever kept records on such things. She was certain of her escape, what she questioned was how she was going to achieve such a feat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Glinda's eyes opened when she heard the door softly close. She sat up with hair tumbling messily down her shoulder; her nightgown clung around her softly, her sheets were screwed up on the bed from her frequent tossing and turning. She had too many nightmares, so many that she no longer began to find them scary anymore.

She rubbed her eyes and saw Elphaba gone with her bed made neatly. Glinda got up and removed her sheets pushing them to the foot of her bed. She ran her hand softly against Elphie's sheets as she walked to the door and opened in with a soft click. She walked out of the door and saw Elphaba turning around the corner. Glinda followed the other girl curiously. She couldn't help herself, she want to know what her friend was plotting in that mind of hers.

She went through all the twists and turns along the hallways until she stopped at the edge of the door. There she observed Elphaba scaling the wall with her eyes, weighing things up in her mind. Glinda smiled softly as she watched the girl. She couldn't help it, Elphaba care so much it almost hurt. She didn't know how but she was going to make it up to her. She was going to help Elphaba and do everything she could to be there for her. She wanted to show that she had just as much dedication as Elphaba did; she wanted to prove her love.

So she moved from the shadows behind the door and put one foot in front of the other towards Elphaba.

Elphaba looked up to see Glinda in her nightdress walking towards her slowly and quietly. It was a beautiful sight, Glinda wore a light pink gown that clung beautifully around her as the wind wiped around her as it began to snow. Elphaba's blank face turned into that of great worry. She immediately began to run to Glinda putting her arms around the smaller girl.

Elphaba buried her head into the girl's hair. "Glinda what are you doing here? You're so cold. You should have gotten changed."

At that Elphaba quickly took off her jacket and put it around the girl's shoulders as she put her arms around the girl again.

Glinda sighed softly into the other girls warmth, she never seemed to warm without her. "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry, not again. I just wanted to see what you were doing, what you were thinking. What were you doing?"

Elphaba smiled softly, "I was thinking about how I was going to get you out of here. How I was going to take you home."

Glinda smiled at that in the girls arms, with her face pressed to her breast. "I am home Elphie. Wherever you are, that's my home."

Elphaba's face broke into shock. "I…I hope I can…I prove…"

Glinda spoke tenderly, "You don't have to prove anything Elphie, and you've already done enough of that. I just want you to know that you bring a feeling of belonging, I feel loved and I feel more at home with you than I have ever felt with anyone. After all, home is where the heart is."

Elphaba blinked in astonishment. She cradled the other girl to her. She didn't know what to say to that, what did you say when…when someone told you that you were their home. The place they went to for comfort and shelter. Elphaba didn't really have a place like that and no one she trusted that much. Somehow when she'd decided to help Glinda, it had become personal. She didn't know when or how but it did. She promised to take care of this beautifully lost girl, not once did she think she'd open herself so completely to her. So much so that Glinda was as much home for her as she was for Glinda and that in itself was a miracle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Glinda held the other girls hand walking down the halls until they reached their room. Elphaba immediately moved to her bed when they got to their room. Glinda looked at the other girl sitting on her bed. She gave a small smile and sat next to her. Elphaba wasn't sure what to do when Glinda leaned on her with a head at her shoulder.

Glinda whispered drowsily, "Will you sleep with me?"

Elphaba moved her arms around the girl. She slowly bought the both of them down until they both laid them next to each other.

She kissed her sweet girl's forehead. "Could I spend my night any other way?"

Morning eventually lit up the room through their frosted window and Elphaba's eyes flickered open. She looked down to see Glinda lying gently on top of her, with the girls head gently pressed against her. Elphaba's face grew into a grin. She looked over to their clock and it was late in the morning. She yawned and tried to move but Glinda just held her closer. Elphaba looked down the other girl in surprise. Glinda was still asleep. She gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

Glinda woke with the feeling of a soft hand running through her hair. She smiled, it was a wonderful way to wake, especially after such a goodnights sleep. She looked up at her green friend with a grin drawn across her face. Elphaba laughed at Glinda's expression, it looked tired yet really happy at the same time and was funny to look at.

Glinda crossed her arms, "What's so funny?"

Elphaba tried to stifle her laughter. "You."

Glinda elbowed the other girl, "You're very delicate about situations like this aren't you?"

Elphaba rubbed her eyes, "It would appear so."

Glinda yawned as she sat up and looked around the room. Elphaba got up and put her arms around the girl in front of her.

Glinda leaned into the girl, "Elphaba, whatever we do, I don't want you to get hurt. If your plan has that chance, I'm not sure I want to go through with it."

Elphaba smiled softly at that, "Glinda, my plan could get us killed. I won't go through with it unless you know that it's a very good possibility that, that could happen."

Glinda turned to look at the other girl. "Elphaba, you know I wouldn't be willing to risk something like that."

Elphaba smiled softly, "Would you be willing to risk your life for my wellbeing?"

Glinda looked away, "That's different."

Elphaba laughed softly, "Glinda answer my question. It isn't different, you have to let me risk what you're willing to risk for me or this relationship may not work."

Glinda was starting to cry, "Yes I would but it is different. You're, you're more than just a friend Elphaba. I couldn't risk that, I can't risk you."

Elphaba help the girl to her. "Glinda I'm gambling just as much as you are. You're more than just a friend to me too my sweet. You are far more. I love you too much not to at least try. I have to try for the both of us. We are going to do something treacherous; it could be the end to either one of us. Escaping this place won't be simple but I believe I have a plan. Trust me."

Glinda cried into the other girls dress, "I do trust you but I don't want you to go. Elphaba, I couldn't have that happen."

Elphaba laughed, "I know and I'll do anything to make sure that nothing will happen but I can't promise. So will you let me try?"

Glinda nodded, "Okay, but if you go don't expect me to stay long after."

Elphaba whispered in reply, "I'll just have to make sure that it doesn't come to that won't I."

Glinda cried in Elphaba's arms for awhile and eventually calmed down though it took time. It was taking its toll on Glinda, she worried more and more about Elphaba the more their relationship grew. It never ceased. She loved the girl but she couldn't understand why the more she did the more her anxiety over did. It never seemed to end and just when she thought it did; her worries only seemed to grow. The price for loving, for caring seemed to be how much you wanted them to be happy and the more you got scared that the perfection of happiness could be taken from them. How happiness for them was more important than that of your own.

When Glinda stopped crying she wiped her tears over her sleeve. She got up and slowly put on her grey dress and tidied her hair. Elphaba moved forward and held Glinda to her.

Glinda asked softly, "How do you plan on leaving?"

Elphaba smiled softly, "Were going to fly."

Glinda looked to see the other girl looking confident. "That's impossible."

Elphaba laughed softly, "You forget in the world of magic that word ceases to exist. Now I do believe that the impossible is more than possible, just you wait, you'll see it happen, I promise, you will."

Glinda looked at the other girl almost sceptically, "I still don't think it's possible."

Elphaba tapped her nose. "I'll just have to prove you wrong then won't I my sweet."

Glinda smiled in reply, "It would appear so."

Elphaba then went to scramble through her chest and put on a grey dress, tugging it over head. When she fitted it on she took Glinda by the hand and they walked out the door.

Glinda sighed, "Where are you leading me?"

Elphaba laughed, "Where do you think? The library my sweet, it's rarely anywhere else."

They wanted through the halls until they came to the door. Glinda pushed it open.

Elphaba leaned to whisper in Glinda's ear, "Bring a book that you may want to keep because this is the last time we'll ever come here. After that meet me at the desk, I'll be with Sam."

Glinda nodded slowly. She walked past all the bookshelves until she came to the same book of poetry that she'd gotten before. She smiled softly; it was really the only thing she wanted from this place.

Glinda walked to the desk where Elphaba was talking to Samson.

Elphaba whispered softly, "All I want is a suitcase and a broom."

Sam stared at the girl, "Why?"

Elphaba hesitated and Glinda stood next to her.

Glinda answered under her breath. "We're going to escape Sam."

Samson stared in disbelief, "How?"

Elphaba grinned, "That doesn't matter all you have to know is it'll provide a big enough distraction for you to leave. It'll happen tonight."

Sam's eyes widened, "Really. I've want to hear that for years."

Elphaba answered to Glinda's confusion. "Sam's wanted to escape for years. He's worked out how, he just needs a distraction. Sam I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen just know that tonight will be that chance."

Samson smiled broadly, "Alright. Consider it done. You'll get that broom and suitcase at you're door within the hour."

Now what they didn't know was that they'd been overheard by a scum ball of a man. The man couldn't help but smile, he was going to get rewarded for telling the guards what he knew and he'd go to them quicker than these kids could count. So he got up and he figured he'd try and get a good deal out of his 'clever' work, so negotiation was in order. Oh well, the longer they argued, the more of a chance these kids would've escaped.

When Glinda and Elphaba got to their door Elphaba immediately went to her chest to take out a few black dresses at the bottom of her trunk and pulled them out as well as her shoebox of books.

Elphaba looked at the other girl, "Glinda take out you're clothes. There going to be coming. As soon as we leave they are going to be looking for criminals in grey clothes not two girls in civilian clothes. Come now."

Glinda nodded pulling out her pink dress and another Elphaba had given to her and her shoes from under the bed and placed them neatly on the bed. At that there was a quick nock at the door.

Samson spoke through a crack of the door handing over what Elphaba wanted, "I don't know how it happened but the guards are expecting something to happen tonight. So whatever you're going to do, do it quick and swift. I'll escape when you do and try to meet you in the outside world. Until then, keep safe my beloved, keep safe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

They quickly threw the clothes in the trunk along with all of their books. Elphaba grabbed the broom and began chanting. Immediately Glinda recognised the spell from their levitation lessons. The broom seemed to move slightly all on its own and before anything could be said, it was floating.

Glinda stared in shock while she watched; Elphaba's eyes were closed tightly while she chanted so quickly that her worlds melded together while her hands hovered over the broom. Then before anyone said anything the door was being forcefully knocked on.

Thick males voices yelled, "Let us in. We don't want to resort to violence."

Glinda squealed, "Hurry, Elphaba, please, hurry."

Elphaba murmured the last of her overlapping words and the broom flew up into her hands. Elphaba quickly took hold of the trunk and swung her legs onto the broom.

Elphaba screamed, "Glinda get on."

Glinda quickly sat down on the broom and Elphaba's arms wrapped firmly around them.

Glinda asked hesitantly, "Are you sure this thing will hold us?"

Elphaba paused, "We'll soon find out."

At that their door was forced open and Elphaba smashed through their window and the once intact metal bars. They flew through the air and over the thick stone wall. Guns were fired but nothing touched them, up there they were untouchable, together flying through the air. Nothing could get them. They were invincible; the both of them by each others side. They flew through the air and went high into the air hiding behind clouds, hoping to never be found again. After all together, only the sky was the limit.

The End

**A/N: There will be another story to follow this. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. **


End file.
